Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi was the Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn. He became the first Jedi to kill a Sith in approximately 1,000 years. When Obi-Wan became a Jedi Knight, he took Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan. Obi-Wan later became a famed Jedi master during the Clone Wars, along with Skywalker. Kenobi earned the nickname the Negotiator, and fought on many worlds against the Separatists. Under his command was Clone Commander Cody, who would help him fight on numerous worlds. He killed General Grievous on Utapau at the end of the Clone Wars, and barely escaped Order 66. After a duel with the Sith Lord Vader, formerly Anakin, he escaped to Tatooine, where he gave Luke Skywalker, who would later become his last apprentice, to Owen Lars. Later, he lived in the Jundland Wastes in exile as Ben Kenobi. Later, he would go to the first Death Star with Luke, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, and R2-D2 to rescue Princess Leia Organa from Darth Vader. Kenobi was struck down by Vader to allow Luke and friends to escape the Death Star. Kenobi's Force ghost would then guide Luke on his quest to become a Jedi Knight. He knew Luke was the only hope for the Jedi Order. Role in Lego® Star Wars Game character Padawan The minifigure, that depicts Obi-Wan Kenobi as a padawan, was first released in 1999 with the set 7161 Gungan Sub. It included a brown cape, a brown hood and a blue lightsaber. This version was later rereleased with the 65034 Star Wars Co-Pack, which included the 7121 Naboo Swamp and the 7161 Gungan Sub. A second version of this figure was included in the 7203 Jedi Defense I Lego Star Wars set. This version was identical to the first version, but it didn't feature a hood. In 2007, a third version of this minifigure was included with the 7665 Republic Cruiser set. It featured a brown cape, a brown hood and a blue lightsaber. This version was coloured in a flesh colour and consisted of a new torso. The fourth version of the Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan) minifigure was released in 2011 with the 7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers set. It came once again with a broen hood, a brown cape and a blue lightsaber. This version featured a new head sculpt and a redesigned torso. In August 2012 a fifth version of this minifigure will be released. It wil be included with the 9499 Gungan Sub Lego Star Wars set. This version will include a brown cape and a blue lightsaber. It will feature a newly designed head and a redesigned torso. Jedi Knight Minifigure Minifigures *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Knight) *Obi-Wan (Clone Wars) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master) *Ben Kenobi Appearances in Lego® Sets Episode I *7161 Gungan Sub *7203 Jedi Defense I *7665 Republic Cruiser *9499 Gungan Sub Episode II *7143 Jedi Starfighter *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit Episode III *7255 General Grievous Chase *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel *7283 Ultimate Space Battle *7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor Episode IV *7110 Landspeeder *4501 Mos Eisley Cantina *10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon *10188 Death Star Clone Wars *7676 Republic Gunship *7753 Pirate Tank *7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle Games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars de: Obi-Wan Kenobi Gallery Lego obi wan p..jpg Lego obi wan.jpg Obi-Wan EP II.jpg Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master.jpg Kenobiclonewars.jpg ObiWan-LSW3.png Ben Kenobi.jpg Obi-Wan Ben.jpg 044.JPG Category:Characters Category:Minifigures Category:Game characters Category:Jedi Category:Minifigures from Episode I Category:Minifigures from Episode II Category:Minifigures from Episode III Category:Minifigures from Episode IV